


Brother

by vktrnkfrv



Series: YOI One Shots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love her too much, Might be part of a series, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Parent Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, She's never going to die, Soft Yuri Plisetsky, Sweet Yuri Plisetsky, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor and Yuuri have a daughter, Yuri Plisetsky Loves Cats, Yuri Plisetsky is a Big Brother, Zoo, idk yet, makkachin is immortal, that's pretty obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vktrnkfrv/pseuds/vktrnkfrv
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri go on a well deserved holiday. But they leave their five year old daughter in the care of Yuri Plisetsky.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Original Character(s), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Original Character(s), Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Original Character(s)
Series: YOI One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Brother

“You’ve got everything?” Viktor called out as he walked to the door.

“Obviously,” Yuri muttered under his breath as Sofia had run to Viktor to give him a final hug.

“If you need anything, just call me or Yuuri, we will have our phones on us all week.”

“We will be fine. Just go already.” Yuri waved off as he turned to walk into his kitchen to make Sofia and himself lunch.

“Sofia, you remember to be a good girl for Yuri. Daddy and I are will be back at the end of the week.” Viktor crouched down to look down at his daughter. “I love you.” He hugged her.

“I love you too.” She smiled back to her papa.

Viktor and Yuuri, were both going on a long overdue honeymoon, as soon after their wedding, it was both the start of the skating season and they had just adopted Sofia, and that was three years ago now. Yuri didn’t know why he had offered to look after the small gremlin of a child, perhaps it was the complete unwavering support he had from Yuuri and Viktor. 

Viktor very reluctantly eased himself out of Sofia’s grasp. “I’ll see you soon my love. Make sure Makkachin and Yuri don’t get into too much trouble.”

“Bye Papa!” Sofia laughed.

“Thanks Yura!” Viktor called out as he made his way over to the door.

“No problem,” Yuri came and poked his head around from the kitchen. “Go already. You are going to miss your flight!”

* * *

“Yuri,” Sofia let out a whine. “I’m bored.”

Yuri sighed and looked up at the clock from the couch. It was three in the afternoon.

“If you put your shoes on and a sweatshirt, we can take Makkachin for a walk.” Yuri gave in. Sofia didn’t needed to be told twice and she ran off to the guest bedroom, where she had taken up residence for the week.

Yuri groaned as he stood up from the couch. He didn’t want to leave his apartment. He was more than content to sit on the couch all day and allow Sofia to quietly play on his Nintendo Switch, or the iPad Viktor had brought her, (Yuri reckoned that at five, Sofia was too young to own such a device, but if it kept her quiet, he wasn’t going to complain). He started to dig around in the bag with all of Makkachin’s stuff. Dogs were such a pain, Yuri obviously loved cats more. They were a lot more low maintenance than a dog, and could amuse themselves. Yuri was quickly reminded he hadn’t seen Potya all morning, but Yuri knew she would be around later for dinner.

“Yuri,” Sofia called out again. “Can you do my shoe laces up, please!”

“Just come out onto the couch and I’ll tie them for you!” Yuri called back.

Sofia ran into the living room, being completely careful on the way not to trip over her shoelaces. Wordlessly, Yuri knelt down and tied her laces up for her. Yuri saw her sweatshirt sitting just next to her, so he picked it up and helped her into it. Yuri being satisfied with Sofia, he turned now to Makkachin to get her lead and collar all ready. Yuri walked to the door, with Makkachin’s lead in one hand and Sofia’s hand in the other, he only briefly let go of Sofia’s hand to grab his wallet, keys and phone. Yuri locked the door behind them and made their way out onto the street.

The trio walked through the streets of St. Petersburg. There was relative silence in the group, aside from Sofia pointing out different locations that she had been with Viktor and Yuuri to Yuri. They ended up at the park just down from the rink. Yuri lead Makkachin to a bench, while Sofia went to play on the playground. Yuri had only one goal, to tire out Sofia so when they got home, it was bath, dinner then bed. So far, it was working.

Yuri pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Sofia on the climbing frame. He sent it to Viktor without a second doubt with the caption ‘u jealous?’. Instantly, Yuri got a chain of messages from Viktor telling him how cute his daughter is and if she was ok. Yuri rolled his eyes and replied to Viktor that she was fine and nothing has or was going to happen to her. Before he could see Viktor’s response, he shoved his phone into his wallet.

* * *

The trio had made it back to Yuri’s apartment without incident, and Makkachin and Potya were both curled on the couch as Yuri and Sofia ate their dinner and watched a movie at the same time. Sofia had just discovered Frozen, and now Yuri was sadly subjected to watch Frozen 2, one too many times. He mostly ignored the movie and spent his time talking to Otabek, which wasn’t a bad thing at all.

Later in the evening, Yuri had long since done the dinner dishes, and the sun was finally dipping down over the horizon, and the night sky was taking over. Yuri spared a glance at Sofia, who had fallen asleep with Potya wrapped up tightly in her arms. Yuri smiled softly at the sight and snapped another picture. This time he would be selfish and keep the photo to himself and refused to show anyone else.

Yuri was careful in lifting Sofia up, Potya felt the movement and jumped out of Sofia’s arms, Makkachin on the other hand was still asleep on the couch, without a care in the world. Potya had decided to follow Yuri as he carried Sofia to her bedroom, and had curled up to the little girl as Yuri tucked her into her bed. Yuri was careful to place a small kiss on Sofia’s forehead and turned on the lamp on the bedside table next to Sofia. When Yuri was younger, he would quite often be spooked when he woke up in a hotel room as they travelled for competitions, and in turn, Yuri would make his way to the other bed in the room and curl up next to Viktor, not that the older Russian minded one bit. He didn’t want the same happening to Sofia, Yuri also made a mental note to leave both Sofia’s and his door open, just in case.

Later in the night, Yuri had just turned off his phone to go to sleep when he heard little footsteps walking down the hallway. He thought it was either Makkachin or Potya, so he paid no mind to it. Then his bedroom door burst opened and Sofia was standing in the door frame. It didn’t take her long to find Yuri in bed and ran over to him, she climbed up into the bed and sat down next to Yuri.

“What’s the matter?” Yuri frowned.

“I had a bad dream.” Sofia replied with wide eyes.

“Fine,” Yuri sighed. “You can spend the night here.”

Sofia’s eyes lit up in a way that was scarily similar to Viktor and pulled back the covers and settled herself into the bed next to Yuri.

“Good night,” she told Yuri as he turned off the lights in his bedroom. Yuri pulled Sofia into his arms and the little girl rested her head on Yuri’s chest.

“Good night mladshaya sestra,”He replied as he heard Sophia doze off.

* * *

The next few days passed very quickly. Tomorrow, Yuuri and Viktor would both return from their holiday, and Sofia would go back. Not that Yuri would ever mention it to anyone, he had quite enjoyed having Sofia around. She had made his days less boring, and more interesting. Growing up, Yuri had never had a younger sibling, he doubts he would get one now from his mother. But Sofia was the little sister he didn’t know he needed. Yuri was glad for his skating family, it was a little unconventional, but that was what made it the best. Yakov and Lilia were like his mother and father, Yuuri, Viktor and Georgi were like his brothers, and finally Mila and Sofia were like his sisters. He loved it. Having them all there had made the pain of losing his grandfather a lot easier, they had all supported him. And he would be forever grateful for that.

But now, Yuri and Sofia were both on their way to the zoo. Yuri had asked what Sofia wanted to do on her final day, and she had suggested the zoo. Yuri was more than happy to take her, maybe if he was lucky, he could convince Sofia how cool cats were. If they managed to leave the gift shop with at least one cat soft toy, Yuri would consider it a job well done.

Yuri parked up and helped Sofia out of her seat. There were a few families in front of them who had taken advantage of the sunny day to go to the zoo, Sofia had gotten impatient and asked Yuri to carry her. Yuri smiled as he reached down to pick her up and smiled brightly at Sofia.

“Can we take a selfie?” Sofia smiled just as brightly back.

“Of course!” Yuri replied. He pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture. He was quick to upload it to Instagram, it wasn’t the first picture of Sofia to grace his feed and it defiantly would not be the last.

The pair had walked through most of the park in the morning, Yuri had found that most of the animals would be out in the morning rather than the afternoon. The only animals they hadn’t seen were the big cats. Yuri was naturally saving the best for last.

“Can we see the tigers?” Sofia asked innocently. Yuri smiled.

“Not if you don’t eat up your lunch.” Yuri pointed to a half eaten sandwich that they had gotten from the cafe at the zoo.

They finished off their lunch, all the while Sofia was rolling out facts about the different animals they had seen in the morning.

“Did you know that giraffes are the tallest animals on Earth!”

“No, that’s really interesting,”

“Did you know that parrots are one of the most smartest birds in the world!”

“Yes, I think I saw that somewhere…”

“Did you know that red pandas are about the size of a cat! So they would be the same size as Potya!”

“Very interesting Sofia,”

Sofia had soon grown tried of telling Yuri random facts about animals and had run off to go on the playground a little. Yuri had quickly disappeared into the cafe to take their plates up and to buy an ice cream for Sofia and himself.

“Sofia!” He called out as he made his way over to the playground.

The girl in question came bouncing over and gratefully had taken the ice cream and thanked Yuri for it. The pair held hands as they walked through the zoo until they had made their way over to where all the big cats were. Both Yuri and Sofia looked at the cats with wide eyes. Most of the cats were hiding under the tree at the back of the enclosures, it had soon turned into a game of who found the cat the quickest.

After a few hours of looking at all the different cats, Yuri had told Sofia it was time to go. Sofia had thrown a small tantrum, but with the threat of not getting something from the gift store was enough to make Sofia calm back down.

“You can chose one thing.” Yuri told her as they walked in. Sofia nodded and ran off to the soft toys. Yuri walked around the store and was looking at all the different items in the store. A habit Yuri had gotten into was buying a fridge magnet from places he had visited, there had to be hundreds on his fridge back home, but he was yet to have one from the zoo. He thought today was better than any to get one. Grabbing one off the shelf, he went to go and find Sofia.

Yuri found her in what seemed like a very important internal argument about which soft toy she wanted to take home. Her arms were crossed and her eyes kept on shifting from a lion or a red panda.

“Which one?” Sofia shoved the soft toys up into Yuri’s face.

“Personally, I would choose the lion. But it’s up to you.” He shrugged.

“I’m sorry Mr. Panda, but you have to go back to your friends.” Sofia placed the panda back on the shelf and held the lion tightly in her grasp.

Yuri had taken the magnet and lion up to the counter. He wasn’t really listening, until after he had given Sofia her lion and she had both thanked him and given him a hug.

“Aw, your daughter is so cute.” Yuri stopped where he was standing. He didn’t know what to say.

“Um, thanks.” Yuri blushed as he picked up Sofia and walked out of the store.

* * *

Yuri and Sofia were both sitting on the couch with Makkachin and Potya on the couch with them. Yuri had taken Makkachin and Sofia out for a late morning walk and had gotten brunch at one of his favourite cafes in the city. Now, they were watching Frozen 2 for about the thousandth time that week. There was popcorn all over the coffee table and floor, the cups on the coffee table were half filled with soda and the bottle was long empty had been thrown in the general direction of the kitchen, and Yuri could swear there was now melted chocolate smeared all over his couch.

There was a knock at the door and Yuri paused the movie and stood up from the nest of blankets that were on the couch. There was another knock at the door.

“I bet it’s the old man.” Yuri grumbled to himself, behind him, Sofia started to giggle at Yuri.

There was another knock at the door.

“Yes, I’m coming!” Yuri had yelled. Sofia continued to giggle.

Yuri opened the door and glared at Yuuri and Viktor.

“Yura!” Viktor engulfed Yuri into a hug. “We missed you!”

“Get off!” Yuri tried to shove Viktor off him. Sofia giggled louder, drawing Viktor’s attention away from Yuri and to his daughter.

“Oh my sweet love!” Viktor ran away from Yuri and pulled Sofia up into a hug. “We’ve missed you so much!” Viktor lifted his daughter up into the air. Sofia started to laugh even louder. “Did you miss us?”

“No,” Sofia honestly replied.

“You didn’t?” Viktor asked in fake shock. “Yuri, did you?” Viktor turned to the two Yuris, who were talking quietly amongst themselves. Yuri glared a Viktor. “Makkachin?” His poodle looked up at Viktor and then rested her head back on her paws. Viktor’s jaw dropped. 

“Stop being such a drama king.” Yuri dismissed Viktor.

“Sofia was probably having too much fun to noticed that we were gone.” Yuuri told his over dramatic husband.

“Oh what do you have there?” Viktor changed the subject as he noticed a stuffed lion in Sofia’s arms.

“I got him at the zoo!” Sofia pulled out her lion and showed it off to her two fathers. “I named him Yuri!”

“How sweet! You named him after daddy!” Viktor cooed.

“No,” Sofia frowned. “I named him after my big brother!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another one shot. Since I've been in quarantine (I live in New Zealand and we have been on lockdown for like 7 weeks now), I decided to binge watch a whole bunch of my favourite animes and Yuri On Ice just happened to be one of them. I would have to say it had been at least 2-3 years since I had last watched it. I've decided while I have to be isolation, I'm gonna write some little one-shots. I have a bunch already planned out. All of my Yuri On Ice one shots are going to be in the same world, and reference somethings in them, but you don't have to read it in order or anything. This one shot is set in like 2022. Also the title is kinda a WIP so if you can think of a better title, please, please let me know!
> 
> You've might have noticed that I've spelt Viktor's name differently in this one than in my last one. I had always spelt his name with a 'k', it was just natural for me to write his name like that, and I really struggled with writing his name with a 'c' in my last one shot. 
> 
> I also apologise again if Yuri is OC. I have always had a headcannon that Yuri is completely soft and gentle around small children. I know I am, but he still can remain dismissive to Viktor, because he is like 110% done with Viktor most of the time.


End file.
